Love Hurts
by tomai
Summary: Love is in the air in Konoha. As is pain. Take a look to see how the escapades of a band of lovestruck fools brings the village hidden in the leaves to its knees. You'll find the pairings in the story, so read if your curious. First fic, so reviews are ap


-1Hello, and welcome to the never ending party of random craziness lightly drizzled with sanity this fic will become. Hopefully. If you've been looking for a witty, warm, slightly crazy fic with interesting characters and a gripping story, why are you looking at a site run by geeks and nerds? At any rate, I shall do my best to accommodate. This is my first fic, so I will appreciate any and all reviews that I will get. Flames are welcome. I do not condemn people for being mean. Merely for being stupid. Because I have nothing more to say, I hope you have a good time taking in this little piece of my brain, but please, don't touch.

The spring of two years ago will no doubt go down in Konoha history as the season of weddings, for it was in this season of love that Hinata Hyugga finally got the courage to tell Naruto her feelings. They married two months later. After that, Chouji proposed to Ino, then Shikamaru and Temari, then Lee and Sakura, and most unexpected of all, Shino married Tenten. Then they all lived happily ever after.

Yeah right! Geez, that spring will most likely be known as the season Konoha fell to its knees! It is true that the aforementioned couples found true love, and did indeed live happily ever after, but the events that preceded each wedding… well, I think it would be best if you heard them yourself. So brace yourself, dear reader, as you'll see how a group of love-struck fools almost caused the village of Konoha to fall, and how one unlikely man instigated all of it.

As I said, the whole ordeal was during the spring of two years ago. Konoha had just endured a particularly bad winter, a rough season for many reasons, but that is a story for a different time. Naruto and the gang are now chuunin, with the exception of Neji and Sasuke. Being busy with ANBU stuff, they won't be in this story. The story starts with reports of an odd man traveling towards Konoha.

"They say he dresses like a monk, but with a weird black collar," Naruto was telling Kiba. They were at Ichiraku's enjoying a bite to eat with Sakura. "He even wears one of those basket hats."

"So what's so weird about that?" Kiba asked through a mouthful of beef ramen, "traveling monks are fairly common. My sister once met one. She said he was pretty nice."

"That's not what's weird about him, what's weird is that instead of wearing prayer beads around his neck, he has this wooden cross on his neck, like one you'd find at an execution ground," Naruto said.

"You're serious?" asked Sakura. She had been acting like she didn't care, but this recent news made her curious. "That's rather in bad taste for a servant of Buddha."

"Yeah, they say he carries prayer beads too, but even they're really weird. They have a cross on them too, but a dying man's on it. He looks like this." Naruto stood straight up, his arms perpendicular to his body, his face contorted in agony.

"Oh come on, Naruto," Kiba snorted, "now you're making stuff up."

"Bark!" Akamaur said.

"You're right Akamaru. I bet you made it all up, Naruto!" Kiba laughed.

"I'm dead serious, Kiba! He's coming to Konoha! You'll believe me when you see him! They say he's a giant too. At least six foot five and built like a scarecrow!"

"Growl. Barkbark!" Akamaru said as he sipped the rest of Kiba's soup.

"I agree Akamaru. Do you have a medication you forgot to take, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I'm telling you the truth! He's coming soon enough so you'll see him!"

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Let's go boy." Kiba plunked his money on the table then he and Akamaru left.

"Naruto, you really were making all that up, weren't you?" asked Sakura.

"Aauugh!" cried Naruto, and finally plunked his head on the table in defeat.

"Geez, who does Naruto take us for, to believe a story like that?" Kiba asked Akamaru as they went home. "That was the biggest piece of bull I've heard in my life!"

"What was that young man?" a strange man behind Kiba asked "You seemed to be talking about something interesting."

"Just some rumor a friend of mine was talking about," Kiba said without looking back "Something about a death monk."

"Sound's pretty interesting."

"It's probably not true. Naruto has a tendency to stretch the truth."

"You're probably right. Well, Can you tell me where to find the Hokage?"

"Just take a look in that tower over there," Kiba pointed.

"Thank you, young man," the strange man said.

"No problem mister. Hey where are you- huh?" Kiba looked behind him, but the man was gone.

"That was weird, huh, Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru just yawned.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm tired after that last mission too. A nap doesn't sound so bad."

Kiba walked off, the mysterious man now gone from his mind.

So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, rice? Leave a review. I am new, so suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Once again, flames are welcomed. Light this bugger up like Christmas tree. Please note though, all stupid reviews will be treated as jokes, and ridiculed as such. Hope you like this.


End file.
